


To the World

by LonelyPeregrine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Plot Twist, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPeregrine/pseuds/LonelyPeregrine
Summary: In the end, nothing lasts for ever. Promises are broken, old friendships wither. No one is spared.—————Can be read as platonic or romantic, depending on whatever floats your boat.





	To the World

Oikawa sighed as he leant against the railings of the balcony. He was 27 and the captain of the Japanese national volleyball team. He got everything he wanted, but something was missing.

 

Iwa-chan.

 

His Iwa-chan.

 

He didn't even know when he lost him to be honest. They were still best friends going into college even though Oikawa was studying abroad in America. They Skyped almost daily for a few months when things started to change.

The calls got shorter and Iwaizumi looked even more tired than the last time he'd seen him. One day he said he was too tired to call and what did Oikawa feel...?

 

_He didn’t fucking mind._

 

He couldn't even bring himself to care.The practices were hard and adjusting to the new language was difficult. He was behind on his studies because of the language barrier anyway.

 

He wished he cared.

 

They Skyped each other less and less and then Oikawa got his number changed. He didn't think to give it to Iwa-chan. He regrets that now.

He sighed and looked at the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky. The night was cold and the cool metal of the balcony was making his hands go numb. He glanced at the sky one last time before going back inside and said, "I hope the stars are shining wherever you are..."

 

Too bad you can't see the stars from six feet under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it. This my first work so it would be really nice if you could give me some feedback on it. You can find me on tumblr under the same name so if you have any requests you can post them there as well. Thanks again for reading! xD


End file.
